A number of concerns have arisen about the rapid increase in cocaine use in the United States. The overall purpose of this study is to examine this problem and to investigate how social and cultural factors influence drug use in general and cocaine use in particular. Specifically, this project is investigating sociocultural variations in cocaine use patterns in Dade County, Florida. An interdisciplinary approach which combines both theory and method of sociology and anthropology is being employed. The particular aims of the study, which are designed to fill gaps in the recent cocaine research, include: 1. The development and refinement of a typology of cocaine use patterns. 2. A comparison of the cocaine use patterns employed by Black, Cuban and White members of a tri-ethnic population, and by male and female groups. 3. A comparison of cocaine use patterns of users in drug treatment programs with the patterns of cocaine users in the community who have never been in treatment. 4. An investigation of social control and social learning factors which may influence the stabilization of cocaine use at a particular level or use pattern. During the first year of the project, 192 cocaine users will be interviewed and these data will be computerized. During the second year extensive analysis will be conducted. In addition, 48 respondents will be interviewed in detail.